The Other Grim Reaper
by I'mnodomino
Summary: What happens when Lord Death makes a horrible mistake? What happens when, to protect not only his authority but the general world order, he's forced to hide it? What happens when that mistake may be the only way to stop a madness-hungry hellspawn? A girl is about to have her world flipped upside down. Warning: OCs, spoilers for both anime and managa versions, possible rating chang


_**A/N:**__** Heya everyone, how's it going? I know, I know, my other story hasn't been updated in what…. Six months? *hides* I'm sorry! I'm going to be trying to update it, but I've just kinda fallen out of it. If I had gotten more feedback maybe I'd be a bit more inclined, but I've fallen out of Hetalia for the most part and I've got what… five follows on that story. So we'll see what happens with that.**_

_**Second… So while I fell out of Hetalia, I fell head first into Soul Eater. As in, I think I have a serious problem. But it's anime, what the hell was I expecting. Who knows where I'll do with this, since she's my OC, but I'll just kinda go wherever I feel is right. Suffering? Maybe. Death? Most probable. So here, have an intro. **_

"I don't see it… I don't see it…" The girl said softly, pretending that the blue orb floating above a covered body on the screen didn't exist. It didn't. It was all in her head. She was seeing things again. Nothing was there. And if she said anything, she'd be called crazy. And sent to a nuthouse. Who wanted that to happen?

So, the white haired girl turned off the television and went to go make herself something to eat, looking out the window of the penthouse apartment she lived in with her parents. Well, adoptive parents, technically. The reason for the distinction? There was no way she was really theirs, though they had never treated her like anything else. She wasn't even sure she was from this planet. She was a replacement for the daughter they lost. She was different, just as she always had been, It didn't take a god damn rocket scientist to figure that out.

For starters, her hair was white. Nit dyed that way, natural snow white hair. And it definitely wasn't easy to conceal. She had tried to dye it more natural colors, like blonde or even brow, but it was as if her hair repelled it. It just came out. Like she had put water in it or something. And it just came back an unstained white. The other odd thing, though, was that her hair wasn't all white. In the very front, half of what her bangs would be on the left side was jet black. Just a small black section. She still couldn't dye it, but it was just… weird. Unnatural. Both.

As if her odd hair wasn't enough, her eyes weren't normal either. Even in the dark, they shown a bright gold. Not any variant, just a pure, rich gold color. They saw everything with perfect clarity, which was nice, however they also saw things that weren't there, things she had to convince herself weren't there. Blue orbs that when she was younger she had called souls. Orbs inside of people. Crazy, right?

And dear lord her skin. She was so, so pale, just as she had always been. For as long as she had been alive, her skin had always been a pasty color. When she had been little, her parents thought it was a blessing the small girl had never gotten sunburnt. But as she got older, and interested in not being pasty white, she found something else. To add to the massive collection of things wrong with her. And it was the fact it was quite literally impossible for her to tan, or even burn. She had tried to do both. It was scary, as if her skin repelled sunlight like her hair repelled dye. The most frustrating part was that she didn't know why.

She didn't know why some things happened. Like how, if she really tried, she could get something to move without lifting a finger. She could force something to move without actually moving herself, but it terrified her. Was she some kind of hellspawn? Why would a sort of shield form around her if she was scared? What was wrong with her?

The young girl shook off the depressing thoughts off and grabbed herself a bag of Cheetos. Making sure she would get the chance to eat them before her parents got home and scolded her. "Junk food is not the way to stay in shape for soccer." They'd say, and she'd have to try to not roll her eyes at them. Soccer didn't start for another four mouths, she could eat a bit now. Nothing wrong with that. But naturally, her parents wouldn't understand.

Other than her odd features, Hope Scott was and average teenage girl. Too much twitter and YouTube. Not enough studying or self-confidence. Far too lazy for her own good.

Little did she know what was coming. Little did the girl know what would flip her would upside down. That what she thought made her crazy actually made her unique. Little did she know her real name was the key to her future that would suddenly hit her, and everything about her would make sense.

Little did she know her name was not Hop Scott, but Hope the Kid.


End file.
